Nothing More
by chrissynoel
Summary: Broken, abused, and taken as hostage under the evil eye of the cold ones. She has no hope and she swore she would never let a soul in again, it would just hurt in the end. Rated T for any future drama.
1. Chapter 1

She laid there in the quiet yet haunting meadow. Unable to move from past days of torment. If she could cry, she would. It had always been her own stupidity that got her into dangerous situations even before all of this happened. But this time, it was different, it wouldn't be her getting hurt this time, but her brother. How she found herself to be used as bait she had not a clue. The cold ones as she called them had told her the plans that held in the events leading to her brother's capture. Unlike the villain who reveals its plan in a cheesy manner, their manner of saying such was eerie, threatening. They told her that they wanted to extinct her brother's kind. She didn't know what her 'brother's kind' were, but it made the whole situation more ominous. She had been a prisoner of the dreadful creatures from a young age, and it was all to be ultimately be used as bait to lure her brother to his destruction. She could imagine her captors high within the trees, waiting patiently for the prey. And so she lay there all alone, hoping, praying that he wouldn't find her, that he may be safe just a while longer. Her vision was blurred as always so trying to see the events happening around her were useless. All she could hear were the deep vibrations of the earth that pressed against her cheek. Someone was coming. She felt pain suddenly surge throughout her body, and screamed in deep agony. That's what they wanted. What happened next seemed like a faint dream, she could hardly remember what had happened. All she knew was that she heard snarling of what seemed to be a large beast followed by wails and shouts coming from both parties. Before she knew what was happening…she was flying.

**I know it's short just kind of wanted to set the stage I guess R&R please! Thank you!****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been thinking of what to do for this story and had massive writer's block, please comment if you like it, thanks, bye.**

Blackness enveloped me like a thick blanket. I tried to open my eyes but failed as they felt as if weights were on them. I felt trapped, more than I had ever been in my own body. It felt like hours before I could here faint whispers of voices all around me. Background noise started to become audible, and not long after I opened my eyes to a bright, blinding light. My first thought was that I must be dead, yet quickly dismissed it seeing as my afterlife would be one of darkness and death. My eyes adjusted to the light and I noticed that I was in a brightly lit hospital room. Every wall was a dull white giving the light an edge for bouncing off itself. Immediate pain rushed to every inch of my body, I involuntarily cried out. _Was I still with them? _If I was, then why would I be in a hospital room? At that very moment I could here the door open and close yet no footsteps. Suddenly a tall man, pale in complexion and quite handsome combed through his thick blonde hair, what was most frightening was the golden eyes, I shuddered_, he's one of them. _

"We're quite glad to see you awake" his voice was smooth and gentle, how opposite it seemed from the red eyes.

"W-w-w-where am I?" I tried to control the shakiness in my voice but it was no use.

"You are at Forks Regional Hospital located in Forks, Washington, I'm Dr. Cullen" he stated.

"I have some questions for you if you feel well enough to answer them" I gave a slight nod and he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"First off, what is your name?"

"Jean Uley" for an odd reason a small smirk twitched upon his face for a split second.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind that. Next, do you have any recollection of what happened last month before you woke up?" yes yes yes yes

"No, and what do you mean by last month?" I responded slowly.

"You've been in a coma for a month" His jaw went ridged while saying this. So those hours were weeks? Wow, I had been out for a while.

"Your brother will be quite happy to know you're awake" my eyes widened he was _alive!_

"How do you know my brother? And why did u ask me for my name if you knew who I was?"

"Sam found you…he brought you here, even though he wasn't allowed in your room, he would come by everyday to see if you were awake. He doesn't know it's, well, you, he wanted to just make sure that you were ok" the words came out fast and yet none were slurred.

"When does he usually stop by?" My heart raced, _what would he think of me? _

"He usually comes around 7:00pm which is in a couple minutes. Since you're awake, he can come in and visit-" the doctor stopped, becoming perfectly still and smiled.

"Looks like he's here a bit early today" he muttered barley audible. He then strolled out the door to greet my older brother, the one I ran away from 8 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, So I know probably no one is still interested in this story I mean its been 3 years for crying out loud…sorry about that…but I'll be finishing all my stories and writing new chapters and such mainly for myself and I hope you all enjoy them as well. I know Twilights old news and I was a fan way back when I wrote this like I said I need to finish these stories for myself because it bugs the crap out of me that they aren't finished so you can look forward to more chapters**

**Last Time:**

_"Your brother will be quite happy to know you're awake" my eyes widened he was__alive!_

_"How do you know my brother? And why did u ask me for my name if you knew who I was?"_

_"Sam found you…he brought you here, even though he wasn't allowed in your room, he would come by everyday to see if you were awake. He doesn't know it's, well, you, he wanted to just make sure that you were ok" the words came out fast and yet none were slurred._

_"When does he usually stop by?" My heart raced,__what would he think of me?_

_"He usually comes around 7:00pm which is in a couple minutes. Since you're awake, he can come in and visit-" the doctor stopped, becoming perfectly still and smiled._

_"Looks like he's here a bit early today" he muttered barley audible. He then strolled out the door to greet my older brother, the one I ran away from 8 years ago._

My heart stopped as the doctor went out the door because Sam was just around the corner, right behind the wall and I was scared to death that he wouldn't want anything to do with me. It was a long while before I could hear anything before I could make out Sam's husky voice, he sounded angry. I sat up in the bed, letting my feet hang off the side and I faced the door. My heart raced as I continued to hear his voice raise and return to normal. _He was telling him who I was. _I couldn't take it any longer! I wanted him desperately to either leave and never return or come in and talk with me, yet both options frightened me at the moment. I looked down as the door creaked slowly open because I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I could hear the footsteps come closer, slowly. He stopped and for a long time said nothing.

"_Jean?"_ He asked, his voice cracked and I couldn't not look at him. He was the same Sammy that I left on the beach…he didn't look like he had changed a day. I tried to speak but I couldn't, the words seemed caught in my mouth unable to be vocalized. Tears ran down my face and as the time grew the more rapidly and more violent they occurred. My body shaked and I felt like a small child. Before I knew it, Sam was on the bed and he had embraced me in his arms, holding me tight. _I don't deserve his love._ I was appalled with myself.

"I'm so sorry" I cried out and couldn't stop repeating, I couldn't tell him enough. He steadied my body with his, he was burning hot just how he seemed months before I decided to run. Like a perpetual fever but it was a breath of fresh air to me. I settled down and he pulled away slightly to look at me. His eyes serious and some form of hidden sorrow, he sighed heavily.

"We need to get you home" It sounded as if he was mostly comforting himself in this. The doctor seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry Sam but we have to keep her overnight for observation, you'll be able to take her home in the morning, you are more than welcome to spend the night." He suggested. Sam nodded and rose from the bed, he pulled up a chair. I laid back down.

"You should get some rest, you look like a wreck." He joked.

"Feel like one to" I managed to squeeze out before my eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep. From those 8 years I had only had nightmares. Nightmares about _them,_ about the possibility of losing sam…everything. So it was no surprise that I had one tonight. I woke and flung up in the bed, my lungs gasping for air. Sam was no longer at his post, and the clock read a time during the 11 o'clock hour. I shifted my eyes to the side of the room and screamed. It was a tall slender figure with gold eyes. Another cold one, he was coming for me to take me back. And so I screamed harder. Within a second the lights flickered on and Sam came bursting through the room with a water bottle in his hand no doubt a result of being at a vending machine.

"What are you doing in here?!" he yelled at the thing. "Get out!" Anger flooded his face, but the man remained calm.

"Relax, Sam, I'm just trying to get some answers about what she saw…what happened." His eyes flickered back to me and it gave me a chill.

"Get out of her mind and go, you blood suckers better stay away from her, I'm allowing Carlisle conditionally, go" He was full blown rage. The man walked cooley out the door, slmming it as it closed. I tried to regulate my breath but couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left.." he huffed sitting back into his chair and taking a swig of his water.

"You said blood suckers…you know about them?" I remember one of them saying my brother's _kind. _What was he? He only nodded and looked down.

"Better question is what do you know about them?" Sam asked cautiously, he looked up, his eyes searching. I looked down and tried to suppress back the memories that were holding me prisoner.

"You would be angry with me…"

"It's not your fault" he retorted quickly, sympathy flooded his cool brown eyes.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go back to bed" I muttered, unable to look at him. I turned away from him and pulled the blankets up over my head and waited till he fell asleep to cry. They aren't going to rest until Sam is dead and as they told me every night…I would be the one that would lead them to his demise.

**So if you are on with me for following this story through to the end even though it may not be relevant anymore..PM me or Review I would love to have you join me:)**


End file.
